


Just the Way I Didn't Know You Liked It

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://reigisacelebration.tumblr.com/">ReiGisa Celebration's</a> prompt of "Fluff/Kink."</p><p>I can say very little about this fic except, "Oh, it's <i>kinky</i> alright."</p><p>Alternately titled, <i>brumal Went Way Too Friggin' Overboard Again, so This Is Basically 11.3k of Non-Stop Sex and Blowjobs</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way I Didn't Know You Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> (My commissions are open! For more information, [please see here](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions).)
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/124877588103/just-the-way-i-didnt-know-you-liked-it).

Rei moaned, his voice the perfect mix of deep and erotic. Nagisa smiled the best he could when he felt Rei’s fingers tighten in his hair. He swallowed another spurt of his boyfriend’s precum and sucked patiently around the hard cock in his mouth.

“Na… gisa-kun…” the taller boy panted blearily, and Nagisa peeked up from between Rei’s spread legs.

Rei’s glasses were slipping down his nose, and his shirt was slightly crumpled. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and the faint blush on his cheeks made him look irresistibly sexy. If Rei hadn’t just fingered and jerked him off earlier, Nagisa was sure he’d be stiff and dripping just from seeing his boyfriend in such a state. It excited and pleased the shorter boy to know that he was the only one who ever got to see Rei so disheveled and sexed up.

A moan came from him, making Rei’s hips buck up. Nagisa made a small noise when the thick length slid farther down his throat. He bobbed his head shallowly and encouraged Rei to continue fucking him. When Rei took his signal and began to push himself slowly and deeply in, Nagisa took a slow breath through his nose and focused on the sensation of getting his mouth stuffed full.

The blunt head of his boyfriend’s dick rubbed against the back of his throat and pushed his jaw open every time Rei shoved himself all the way in. Bitterness spread over Nagisa’s tongue as he lapped and licked the underside of the length, and he groaned at the heavy taste. The thick push and pull of Rei’s cock between his lips coaxed sticky wet noises from him easily. Nagisa loved how smooth and slick Rei felt on his tongue, hot from arousal and wet with an indecent mix of precum and saliva.

The taller boy was still taking things too slowly though, so Nagisa brought it upon himself to speed things up. He dragged his mouth off Rei and used his hand to grip the base of his dick steadily. While his lips puckered around the sensitive head of the firm cock, Nagisa used his tongue to lick and tease the slit. Each time he wriggled his tongue into the hole there, slippery precum oozed out for him to suck on. He ate it up like it was honey and milked Rei for more.

Despite his preference for delicate sweets and pastries, Nagisa probably loved the taste of Rei the most.

He adored the sweetness of Rei’s mouth when they kissed, whether they were chaste pecks behind corners where nobody was watching or the deep, smothering ones that left his head spinning and his dick hard. And when he dragged his tongue over the smoothness of Rei’s neck while the taller boy raked his fingers down his back, the salty tang of his sweat was delicious with the scent of lingering chlorine.

But above all, what Nagisa loved tasting the most from Rei was his cum.

The thick muskiness was just so good to Nagisa. He hadn’t expected to enjoy it so much, especially since the first time Rei came in his mouth was an accident, but after multiple “taste tests,” Nagisa was certain that he was addicted to Rei’s cum. The taller boy had been completely embarrassed when Nagisa first brought up how much he enjoyed his taste, but that was also around the time Nagisa became thankful that pineapples were so cheap. The added sweetness made Rei that much more delicious to him.

Even now, Rei got embarrassed at how casually Nagisa mentioned his taste, but he never had any complaints when the blond tied his bangs up and settled between his legs with a mischievous grin.

Rei moaned loudly, drawing Nagisa’s attention back to the present. The shorter boy decided that he had teased Rei for long enough. He swirled his tongue over the wide tip of Rei’s dick a few more times and shivered at the bitterness that spurted into his mouth. He wanted more.

Nagisa took a second to prepare himself with a deep breath, and then he sank all the way down on his boyfriend. Rei let out a strangled yell and thrust up instinctively. The cock in his mouth made it difficult for him to breathe, but Nagisa didn’t mind at all. He simply loosened his throat, readjusted the angle of his mouth, and started to bob hard and fast on Rei. His fingers dug into the thick fabric of the taller boy’s open slacks while he eagerly sucked him off.

“G-Gnngh—Nagisa—kun!” Rei moaned as the golden-haired boy stimulated and licked at every sensitive spot he had. He had long since lost his ability to form articulate sentences, but Nagisa loved the broken mantras of pleasure Rei chanted for him.

The hair tie keeping his bangs back was beginning to loosen since Rei was running his fingers through his curls so much, but from how much Rei twitching in his mouth, Nagisa knew he was almost done. So long as his hair kept out of his face for the majority of things, the blond didn’t mind.

He deep-throated Rei a few more times and pulled off lewdly. Teasingly, he blew on the red tip and leaned his face against the wet length. A few strands of hair fell into his eyes as he gazed up at his boyfriend from his position. He smiled, completely aware of how bruised and wet his lips looked.

“Rei-chan? Are you about to cum?” He kissed the side of Rei’s cock tenderly and ran his fingers lightly along it.

Half of Rei’s hair was sticking up at random, and Nagisa knew he had been pulling at it amidst his throes of pleasure. He had to swallow at the erotic sight.

“Y… Yes,” the taller boy panted out with a strained voice.

“Okay,” the golden-haired boy said simply. Slowly, he dragged the flat of his tongue over the head of Rei’s cock as if he were eating ice cream. “Then you gotta make sure to cum in my mouth, alright, Rei-chan?”

Rei groaned out of mortification and arousal, unable to answer in any way aside from a hasty nod.

He giggled after receiving confirmation and opened his mouth widely again. In a single breath, he shoved the entirety of Rei’s length between his lips and started sucking. The taller boy practically bent in half as Nagisa pleasured him.

“Aah—hanh… F—Fuck…!” Rei cursed as the blond moved even more fervently on him. “Nagisa-kun! Cumming! I’m cumming!”

Nagisa moaned as sluttily as he could and sucked hard. His nose was buried in the coarse hairs at the base of Rei’s dick when the taller boy came with a yell. Nagisa felt Rei’s entire body stiffened at his orgasm, and spurts of cum began to hit the back of his throat. Pleasurable shivers wracked his body, as if echoing Rei’s peak.

He didn’t swallow right away but let everything fill his mouth warmly. Only when wetness started to drip from his lips did he hastily swallow once or twice. Otherwise, he allowed the cum to coat his tongue so he could taste it completely.

Nagisa moaned with Rei and bobbed his head to keep stimulating the taller boy. When Rei started to quiet down, the blond swallowed everything in his mouth and pulled off. He sucked gently at the tip to get any remaining drops out. With great care, Nagisa lapped at the flushed cock and kissed it clean. His hot breaths fanned over Rei while he worked.

When his boyfriend started to pull on his hair gently to indicate that he was getting too sensitive, Nagisa stopped and helped tuck him back into his boxers and pants. He pulled his own underwear and slacks up from where they had left it around his thighs. His ass was still slick with lubricant, but he didn’t care.

Rei was waiting for him with open arms and a hazy smile when he got up from the floor and crawled into the bed. The taller boy embraced him enthusiastically and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Nagisa smiled widely against the kiss, pleased with how good he had made Rei feel. He couldn’t stop giggling when Rei pulled back, only to keep smothering him with tiny kisses all over his face.

Nagisa tried to move away, but Rei just began kissing his neck instead and attacking the skin there. Eventually, the two of them flopped down on the bed, faces warm and smiles wide. They gazed at each other affectionately for a few seconds before Nagisa leaned forward for softer kisses. Together, they caught their breaths and waited for their pulses to return to normal.

The taller boy kissed his bare forehead before reaching up and pulling his hair tie off. He set it lightly on his nightstand and helped Nagisa tease his bangs back down. Rei smiled sweetly at him.

“I’ll set an alarm for us to wake up in half an hour,” Rei murmured to him as he reached for his phone behind Nagisa.

“Mmn….” Nagisa cuddled closer to the taller boy and was asleep before Rei even finished with his phone.

 

* * *

 

“And then, it’s like, you know in the movies when stuff goes all slow-motion and whatever? It was totally like that! The ball just kept flying through the air like it was never gonna land but Hiro-chan came out of _nowhere_ —”

Nagisa’s animated story was cut short when the door leading to the rooftop area opened and Gou and Chigusa walked out. They were laughing and chatting happily when Nagisa waved them over.

“Hi guys!” he greeted, not minding that his story was interrupted.

Haruka, Makoto, and Rei said their hellos too as the two girls sat down.

“Sorry we’re late,” Gou said. “Hana-chan and I were playing with some hair clips we bought yesterday!” She smiled proudly.

Nagisa was the first one to put aside his lunch and lean forward for a better look.

“Oooh!” he exclaimed in excitement as he examined the cherry-shaped pins in her hair. “They’re really cute on you, Gou-chan! Hana-chan, you look great too! Are those strawberries?”

Gou and Chigusa glanced at each other and giggled, clearly pleased with the praise.

“Thank you, Nagisa-kun,” Chigusa said. “They _are_ strawberries, but I think you’ll like these a lot more!” She rummaged around a black cloth bag she had in her lap and pulled something small and shiny out. “Here! I think they’ll look nice on you.”

Curiously, the blond held his hands out and received the items. It was a pair of metal hair clips decorated with black and white penguins. His eyes sparkled when he realized what they were. With a practiced hand, he expertly pinned his bangs to the side with the clips and laughed. “How do I look?” he beamed at the two girls.

Gou giggled and nodded solemnly. “Very handsome,” she said. Chigusa agreed with her happily.

“Yay!” In a flash, Nagisa turned back to the three boys and grinned at them, obviously waiting for compliments.

Makoto and Haruka exchanged a silent look and faint smiles.

“Gou’s right. You look nice with them on,” Makoto said kindly.

“Looks good.” Haruka was much briefer in his praise, though the golden-haired boy didn’t mind at all.

The last one to say anything was Rei, but Nagisa made sure to be in his face for it. The dark-haired boy had to lean back and laughed gently at his over-eager boyfriend. Tenderly, he tucked some of Nagisa’s curls behind his ear and examined the hair clips.

“They’re adorable on you,” he said quietly. His gaze lingered on Nagisa’s swept back hair.

“Nagisa-kun! Rei-kun! You _are_ in the presence of other people, remember?” Gou cleared her throat and said mock-importantly.

Nagisa didn’t really mind, but Rei’s cheeks became a little pink as he eased the blond from practically sitting in his lap. “We apologize,” he said embarrassedly.

Gou laughed. “Anyway!” she declared excitedly, “There was a sale going on yesterday, so Hana-chan and I bought a bunch of these clips! Look, we got some for everyone!”

Makoto started speaking. “Gou, we appreciate the thought, but maybe it’d be better if you and Hanamura-chan—”

“Haruka-senpai! We found some mackerel hairpins for you too!”

“I’ll wear them.”

“Eh?” Makoto exclaimed, shock written all over his face. It turned into a look of despair as he watched Haruka hold his hand out for the pins. “Haruuu!”

Nagisa guffawed next to Rei as Makoto tried to ward Chigusa and Gou from putting orca-shaped pins into his hair while Haruka looked quietly pleased with his mackerel ones in his bangs. After his laughter subsided a little, Nagisa opened up his hand to Rei, revealing two purple butterfly pins.

“Hana-chan gave me these earlier too! Let’s try them on you, Rei-chan!”

“Wait—Nagisa-kun! Nagisa-kun!”

The rest of their lunch hour was spent laughing over the silly hairstyles the two girls tried on everyone and swapping pin designs with each other. Haruka refused to give up his mackerel hairpins, though he didn’t exactly stop anyone from adding more to his hair. Makoto resignedly ended up with messy, short pigtails while Rei was subjected to every butterfly pin Gou and Chigusa had. Nagisa managed to pull off the crazy look the girls gave him though.

They ended their break with a bunch of selfies. Gou and Chigusa gifted some of the hairpins to the boys for fun, and they cleaned up together. Only Nagisa decided to keep his pins on even after the lunch bell rang. All of them slowly made their way back to class, but Rei kept Nagisa back for a moment.

In the shadowy darkness of the stairwell, Rei pushed Nagisa’s hair from his forehead and kissed it lightly. “You look really cute with those on,” he said. He brushed the exposed skin there with his thumb.

Nagisa squeezed Rei tightly and nuzzled him with a giggle. Rei hugged him for a second and pulled away briefly afterwards. He leaned down to kiss the blond, which Nagisa was more than happy to receive. Usually, Rei was too reserved and cautious at school to even hold hands with him, so he enjoyed every “stolen” kiss he could get from Rei.

But instead of a soft, chaste one like Nagisa had been expecting, Rei slipped his tongue into his mouth and began to stroke it against Nagisa’s enticingly. They parted several times to change the angle of their kiss, but each time they came together, they kissed deeply.

The thrill of making out at school excited Nagisa more than he expected, and the situation in his pants started to get dangerous. Desire strummed insistently in his veins, and it took all his self-will to break away from their kiss.

“W... Wait, Rei-chan.... We’re gonna be late... for class,” he panted, willing himself not to get harder from looking into Rei’s burning gaze.

The word “class” succeeded in snapping the taller boy out of his daze, and he immediately backed away. “I apologize,” he said, straightening his crooked glasses. “I lost myself for a moment.” Rei swallowed and licked his lips.

“It’s okay,” Nagisa smiled cheekily, resisting the urge to kiss Rei again. “That was fun.” He bit his lower lip when he realized he had already become half-erect. He had to reach down and readjust himself so his erection wouldn’t be as obvious. Nagisa took in a deep breath to calm down. “But we should probably get going now, so we don’t get scolded by Sensei again!”

“You’re right. Of course,” Rei agreed, still looking a little ashamed. He discreetly fixed himself as well and smoothed down his shirt to make it look less wrinkled. “Let’s go.”

Rei went down the stairs first, leaving Nagisa wondering in excitement and pleasant bewilderment at why his boyfriend had suddenly become so daring and spontaneous as he chased after him.

 

* * *

 

“Good work today, everyone!” Gou called out as the boys finished up with their last warm-down laps. She stood by the poolside with a clipboard and pen, filling out their times for record-keeping. It was another successful day of practice, and Gou seemed pleased.

Nagisa was one of the first ones out of the pool, since Haruka kept swimming laps despite being done, Makoto was busy trying to coax him to stop, and Rei was just ending his last fifty. The blond pushed his hair out of his face and snapped his goggles over it.

He watched as Gou walked over with their times.

“Gou-chan!” he called out and trotted up to her. His footprints melted darkly on the floor as he went over. “How did I do today?”

“Hmmm,” she hummed as she rifled through her papers. “You’re staying pretty consistent across the board so far. Maybe your times will go down a little if you try to make your turns faster.”

“Oh, like Gorou-chan said, right?” He mimed grabbing onto the side of the pool and dropped his voice in imitation, “‘Hey, Nagisa! Stop hanging onto the wall and kick off it already!’”

“Yes!” Gou said with a giggle. “Just like that!” She leaned past Nagisa to see around him and beamed. “Good work, Rei-kun!”

The taller boy was dripping wet as he approached the two of them. He pulled off his goggles and held onto them loosely. “What are you two laughing about over here?”

“Nothing, Rei-chan! Gou-chan was just giving me advice on how to improve my times!” The smaller boy checked his shoulder lightly against Rei and grinned.

Rei made a noise of mild disbelief but didn’t pursue the issue further. “Nagisa-kun, why don’t you just take off your goggles?” he said when he noticed how all the blond’s hair was slicked back. His hand twitched by his side as if he wanted to reach up and touch it, but he refrained.

“It’s just so that it doesn’t get in my eyes! I’ll take them off later,” he replied casually. “Don’t be so fussy over it!”

“I’m not being _fussy_ ,” Rei started to defend himself, but Nagisa had already ran off to the poolside to harass Haruka and Makoto. He vaguely heard the taller boy scolding him to “Stop running on the pool deck, Nagisa-kun!” but ignored it gleefully.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, and they were finally able to get Haruka out and managed to finish showering. The four boys were in various states of dress in the locker room, getting ready to go home.

Makoto was in the middle of buttoning his shirt when he suddenly stopped, looked up, and let out a cry of alarm. The other three turned to look at him.

“Makoto-senpai, what’s the matter?”

“I completely forgot that Mom asked me to help get groceries for her at the market today! She wanted to get started on dinner early tonight too! If I don’t go now…” he trailed off worriedly and glanced at his watch.

“Makoto,” Haruka said, already completely dressed and ready to go by the looks of things. “I’ll go with you.”

“Huh? Are you sure about that? You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to, Haru.”

“It’s fine. It’ll be faster if I helped you pick out the vegetables. You never know which ones to buy.”

Makoto laughed sheepishly. “I-I guess. But I still need to lock up the pool and the locker rooms before going, and—”

“Fear not,” Rei spoke up. “Nagisa-kun and I can help lock up for today!”

“Yeah!” the blond chipped in. “You can leave it to us!”

“Are you guys sure? It’s really my fault for forgetting, and—”

“Mako-chan, if you don’t hurry up and get changed, you’ll _really_ be late and get scolded by your mom!” Nagisa teased.

That got Makoto moving fast. He hurriedly handed Rei the key and nodded apologetically to him. “Sorry for making you two do this!” he said while buttoning his shirt completely and throwing on his backpack. “Thanks so much! Haru, let’s go.”

The two second-years waved at their friends as they bustled out of the locker rooms in a hurry.

Nagisa giggled when they heard the door close, leaving the two of them alone. “Mako-chan’s so funny when he does stuff like that. I hope he makes it home in time!” He stretched his arms above his head, groaning comfortably at how it felt. He shoved his hand through his bangs and slicked the damp strands back.

“Yes,” Rei responded, as he wiped his glasses dry with a cleaning cloth. “It’d be good if he… did….”

The taller boy’s words trailed off when he put his glasses back on and looked at Nagisa. The blond glanced at him curiously when Rei’s sentence broke off uncertainly, and he stopped tying his tie. A piece of his hair fell down from where he had pushed it up, and he casually swiped it away again. “What’s up, Rei-chan?”

“Nothing!” He cleared his throat and lowered the volume of his voice. “It’s just… I suppose we’re alone in here now.” His eyes flickered back and forth between Nagisa and the floor.

Understanding clicked in the shorter boy’s mind, and a slow, easy grin spread on his face. “Yep. I guess we are,” he said. “Was there something you wanted to do while we’re here all by ourselves?”

“Not in particular,” Rei said, his gaze finally steady and firm on Nagisa’s mouth. “Was there something _you_ wished to do?”

Nagisa took a step closer to Rei and tip-toed just far enough so that his breath would tickle over Rei’s lips. “Maybe….”

Before the taller boy could lean down and kiss him, Nagisa pressed his hands against Rei’s chest and pushed him against the wooden cubby holes along the wall. He slid them down as he sank down to his knees and started taking off the belt Rei had barely buckled on minutes ago.

Rei hummed appreciatively and let his hand settle on top of Nagisa’s head while the blond pulled his boxers down. He wasn’t completely hard yet, but that was nothing a little bit of nuzzling and kissing didn’t change. It didn’t take much of Nagisa’s enthusiastic nudging and licks before Rei’s cock had filled out completely for him. It stood out proudly and bobbed while Nagisa watched him.

“You’ve gotten so bold lately, Rei-chan,” Nagisa said and licked his lips. “I don’t know what’s up, but I’m liking it a lot….” He looked up from his kneeling position and moaned happily when he felt his boyfriend thread his fingers through his bangs to hold them back.

Nagisa made sure his mouth was nice and wet with saliva when he sank down on Rei’s dick and bobbed back and forth on it. There was a burning urgency in Rei’s gasps and cries that let Nagisa know that he wanted to cum quickly, so he moved on his boyfriend’s length accordingly. He unzipped his pants as well and pulled himself out as Rei thrust into his mouth shallowly.

The shorter boy wasted no time in fisting his cock while sucking Rei off. Quickies like these excited him too, since they practically forced him to cum then and there.

When he looked up at Rei, the taller boy was panting roughly. “Nagisa… kun… May I…?” His hardness drove itself into his mouth a bit deeper even before he finished his request.

He couldn’t exactly respond with his mouth full, so Nagisa just hummed affirmatively and nodded slightly. The hand in his hair tightened, and he heard the relieved sigh that Rei let out. Quickly, Nagisa loosened his jaw and got ready.

Rei started fucking him.

His length dragged over the smaller boy’s tongue and pulled saliva out until it dripped off his chin, but Nagisa loved it. He loved their sensual love-making as much as he enjoyed their rough fucks. His favorite thing to do was pleasure Rei, and the more excited his boyfriend sounded, the more aroused he became as well.

The familiar taste of Rei’s precum filled his mouth, and he breathed in the distinct muskiness happily. It had only been a few minutes, but Rei was already about to blow his load. Nagisa widened his knees more and rolled his thumb over the tip of his own erection, where clearness was leaking out practically nonstop.

It burned. The headiness and urgency in him pushed him to move faster. Rei’s cock was twitching in his mouth, and he could taste his boyfriend’s desire clearly.

“Nagisa… ku…. Ah-aah! It’s good—it feels really good in your mouth,” he gasped. In the empty locker room, Rei’s voice was loud, as were the wet noises of their lewd activities.

Nagisa whimpered and tugged on himself, desperately needing release. Rei was close, he could tell. He just needed a few more thrusts, another suck and moan, and—

Slickness filled his mouth, forcing him to swallow over and over. Rei groaned loudly and pressed Nagisa’s face close to his hips until the blond was nosing at his coarse hair. His cock jerked hard on the shorter boy’s tongue while releasing delicious cum for him.

White sparks flashed behind Nagisa’s closed eyes, and he gave a muffled cry as he came too. His release splattered all over the floor in hot, satisfying spurts. He slurped down everything he could as his body trembled and shook.

Rei stayed in his mouth for a few moments so he could catch his breath, and then he slid out with a slick noise. A trail of saliva fell out from between Nagisa’s lips and joined the mess on the floor.

“Nagisa… kun,” Rei panted between gulps of air. His hand moved soothingly through his curly locks.

Nagisa grinned and leaned his cheek on Rei’s clothed thigh. He purred happily as he was petted.

“We’re going to have to clean this up,” he vaguely heard the taller boy say through earfuls of cotton.

“Mmn, just a little bit more, Rei-chan,” he murmured, patting Rei’s leg comfortingly.

Rei continued stroking his head, and Nagisa relished in the bliss that was being pampered by his boyfriend.

Nagisa giggled happily as he looked up at Rei and received a loving gaze in return.

 

* * *

 

“Aaah, it’s so hot today!” Nagisa complained as he fanned his face with his hand. The train car they were in was a little stuffy, but at least it wasn’t as crowded as it could have been. The past few days had been warm, but it was true that it was particularly hot today.

Rei glanced over to his boyfriend, a thin film of sweat lining his forehead as well. “If you sit still, you’ll cool down eventually, Nagisa-kun. Moving around so much will just make you feel warmer.”

“But it feels better with a slight breeze,” the blond sighed. He stopped fanning himself and pushed his hair from his face instead. It was too hot with all his thick hair sticking to his skin. He hastily wiped the sweat off his brow with his other sleeve and tilted his head back.

He thought he felt Rei stiffen next to him, but he had probably just felt the train jerk and stutter on the tracks.

“There’s no way I’m gonna be able to concentrate on homework today,” he complained miserably.

The taller boy cleared his throat subtly. “I’ll turn on the air conditioning for us when we get back to my room then.”

Nagisa let his hair flop back down as he leaned happily toward Rei. “Really, Rei-chan?”

“Just enough to cool you down a little though!” he said firmly, frowning at how excited Nagisa got. “Too much air conditioning is bad for your health. Besides, it’s expensive to use, so we’ll only leave it on for a short while, okay?”

“Okay!” he acquiesced easily, grinning at the prospect of being able to cool down. Nagisa started humming softly under his breath.

 

* * *

 

The blond was sprawled all over Rei’s glass table by the time the taller boy had gotten the remote control for his air conditioning unit and started it up.

“I’m setting it for half an hour, Nagisa-kun,” he announced as the machine let out a low creak and groan before sputtering to life. Lukewarm air gushed into the space, slowly cooling the room down.

With a content sigh, Nagisa nodded and proceeded to melt into the table quietly. “Air conditioning’s great,” he muttered.

Rei settled next to him and said, “I don’t suppose you’d even start considering doing homework until the room is adequately chilled, will you?”

Without opening his eyes, the shorter boy grinned and shook his head. “Nope. S’too hot! Can’t concentrate.”

“Then,” Rei’s voice dipped into a lower octave, and Nagisa’s eyes snapped open at the feel of rough fingers slowly threading into his hair, “perhaps we could do something else to pass the time?” Rei swallowed nervously at his own proposition.

Slowly, the blond sat up. A grin spread across his face. “What were you thinking we should do then, Rei-chan?”

Once Nagisa showed his approval with his plan, Rei’s nerves faded. He returned his boyfriend’s teasing look with a sultry one of his own. He smiled. “Since you’re feeling so warm, I thought that you could cool down with something nice….”

Hot shivers sparked up his spine. Nagisa started reaching for the hair tie he always kept in his pocket for “emergencies.” “Like what?” he played along.

“I’m not sure,” Rei continued. “Usually, in cases like this, one would eat ice cream, would they not?”

“Hmm,” Nagisa hummed casually and tied his bangs up. He didn’t miss the way Rei’s breath hitched slightly. Nagisa crawled toward Rei and got into his lap. “That’s true. A popsicle sounds really nice right about now.” He pressed his palm between Rei’s legs, grinning at how hard his boyfriend already was. Nagisa started rubbing. “You wouldn’t happen to have one for me, would you, Rei-chan?”

“Maybe you should check,” the taller boy teased.

The blond smiled and kissed him firmly. He kept rubbing against the stiffening bulge in Rei’s pants and moaning when he felt large hands squeeze and cup his ass. Rei sighed and groaned into his mouth as Nagisa started to undo the buckle of his belt eagerly.

Within moments, he was able to pull his boyfriend’s slacks open and his underwear down. His bright eyes darted down between Rei’s legs. “Looks like you do have something for me.” He licked his lips.

Without another word, he ducked his head down and happily took Rei into his mouth. A low groan came from Rei the second he started to kiss and tease the tip with his tongue. He smoothed his lips over the velvety head and closed his eyes, trilling softly in the back of his throat when precum oozed out from it. Quietly, he suckled on the wetness and savored its taste.

With his hand, he started to pump the base of the hard cock, liking the way his actions made Rei twitch and swell. Nagisa removed his mouth, stroked his finger over the slit, and kissed the underside of the length lovingly. He flattened out his tongue and dragged it up from the base to the tip repeatedly as if actually eating a popsicle. Once he reached the head again, he slurped on it noisily.

Rei was quickly coming undone with every suck and lick, and hearing the debauched noises coming from his usually well-kept boyfriend aroused him a lot. He moved on his knees and stroked himself through his pants to try and relieve some pressure. Nagisa pulled off Rei and moaned with his mouth open.

Immediately, Rei placed his hand against his cheek and tilted his head up.

“Nagisa-kun,” he called out hoarsely. “Sit up with me.”

The blond lapped at his cock petulantly. “But I haven’t even gotten to taste you properly yet.” He rubbed his cheek softly against the stiff length and sighed on it.

Rei groaned and bucked his hips up. He slid wetly over Nagisa’s skin and left a trail of precum on him.

“I want to take care of you too,” the taller boy murmured, swallowing thickly. “Let’s do it together. You’re hard too, aren’t you?”

Nagisa couldn’t deny that. His erection was pressing insistently on the front of his pants, just waiting to be released. He looked up at Rei, who was still stroking his face lightly. The thought of being able to press their hard cocks together and mix their precum while jerking off was enough to make him cave. He could always suck Rei off another time.

“’Kay,” he agreed finally, shuffling up on his knees.

Rei helped take his pants off while nosing and licking at his neck. Nagisa smiled happily and hummed, stroking his fingers through the taller boy’s thick hair pleasantly. He was so distracted with petting Rei that he cried out in pleasured alarm when his boyfriend suddenly took hold of him and began stroking him.

“Ah! Aahn—” Nagisa’s voice leaked out as he thrust into Rei’s calloused hand. The friction felt good on him, especially when the taller boy rolled his thumb across his sensitive tip and dug his nail slightly into his slit.

Rei pressed his forehead against his shoulder to watch himself jerk Nagisa off, and his breath fanned hotly over the blond’s shirt. Having his boyfriend watch him so closely made the fire in his belly flare.  He could only imagine what he looked like while being stroked and teased. Rei moaned thinly with him, knowing that Nagisa was easily aroused by his voice.

“Nagisa-kun...” he said softly, looking up for a kiss.

The shorter boy obliged right away, pressing his open mouth to Rei’s parted lips. Their tongues were wet and warm, and Nagisa was thrilled to know that Rei was probably tasting himself.

A large hand slid down to the small of his back, gently urging him forward and down. Nagisa willingly sat in Rei’s lap with his legs spread apart. Slowly, he pushed his hips forward so that their cocks were lined up.

Both of them watched as Rei reached between them and grasped their lengths. He began pumping slowly, his breathing measured and loud. Nagisa whimpered quietly and bit his lower lip. Rei’s hands were rougher and larger than his, and Nagisa had always liked how good they looked wrapped around him.

The blond let out coarse puffs of air and rutted himself against Rei’s thickness. Precum beaded on both their tips, and he gingerly reached out to smear it together. The sticky clearness shone on their flushed skin lewdly.

He swallowed and swiped up the slickness with his fingertip. Nagisa looked Rei deep in the eyes as he deliberately slid his finger into his mouth and tasted their precum.  A loud moan slipped from him as bitterness spread over his tongue. The golden-haired boy allowed his finger to pull out softly and drag saliva over his lips.

Rei’s hold on the two of them tightened, and he lunged forward to seal their mouths together. Nagisa firmly gripped onto the side of his boyfriend’s shirt with one hand when Rei started to jerk them faster. His other hand went back to stroking their lengths with Rei. Nagisa’s cries were muffled and swallowed by the taller boy, who moaned just as enthusiastically as him.

His orgasm built up in him like a hot throbbing pulse. He was getting closer and closer with every rough stroke which left his spread thighs trembling and cock straining for more. Rei rocked into him and encouraged him to grind his hips down.

His breath became tight, and he curled his toes hard as his body began to tense up. Strong tingles pounded in his dick as his release neared.

“Nagisa-kun.... Together?” Rei panted brokenly.

“Mmm,” the blond hummed and nodded frantically against his boyfriend’s forehead.

His heartbeat was loud in his ears and pounded strongly in his cock. Heat lashed out in thick waves as they pumped themselves harshly. Wet, sloppy noises squished between then as more and more precum leaked out from their lengths.

“Rei—Rei-chan!” he cried out sharply as he felt himself going over the edge. Nagisa’s breath stopped for a second, his hips jerked forward hard, and he lost himself. He clenched his eyes tightly and focused on the coil of pressure releasing inside him.

Thick stickiness shot from his slit and splattered on Rei’s shirt. He could feel his cum pushing out and slipping down both their hands, slicking everything up. The overwhelming ecstasy forced his focus solely on the sensation of cumming, but Nagisa was vaguely aware of his broken whimpers and cries over the squelching of his orgasm.

His peak was enough to push Rei to completion as well. It only took him a few more frantic tugs before his cum joined the sticky mess. The taller boy cried out once, and then moaned gutturally with his spasms. Their wetness mixed together and seeped between the lines of their fingers.

It felt like forever before the two of them couldn’t cum anymore and became too sensitive for more simulation. Rei’s shirt was more or less ruined, but Nagisa somehow escaped getting suspicious stains on his uniform.

The blond slumped over Rei and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Blearily, he admired the sloppiness which dripped between them. Their hands were covered in their release and their cocks were still flushed. Once in a while, one of them twitched softly in their grips. Slow dribbles of cum slipped off the sides of their hands and pattered apathetically onto their pants. Nagisa loved how the lewd wetness glistened in the diffused light of the room.

“Rei-chan,” he called out as he closed his eyes and rested.

“Hm?”

“Can we leave the air conditioner on for another half hour?”

Rei started reaching for the remote control blindly with his left hand while Nagisa laughed.

In the fuzzy, back recesses of his mind, he was aware that Rei had become a lot more eager to have sex with him lately. He didn’t know the reason why, but it was a welcome surprise that he enjoyed immensely.

 

* * *

 

It had taken him a few days, but Nagisa thinks he’s cracked the mystery of his suddenly _very_ libidinous boyfriend. He quirked his mouth to the side as he thought. There was only one way to see if he was right though, so he made up his mind and nodded.

Just at that moment, Rei knocked on the door to his own room and entered.

“Sorry for making you wait, Nagisa-kun,” he said as he carried in a tray of drinks and snacks.

“No problem, Rei-chan!” he replied cheerfully. He scooted his textbooks over on the glass table so Rei would have some space to put the tray down.

“Right,” the taller boy said as he settled in his seat. “Now that we have refreshments, we can properly begin our homework session!”

“’Kaaay,” Nagisa said, clicking his pencil a few times to get the lead out.

“Just let me know if you have any questions, alright?”

“Roger!” the blond chirped and mock-saluted him.

The two of them worked for a good while before Nagisa started to put his plan into action.

Casually, he pushed his hair back from his face and leaned his elbow on the table. “Hey, Rei-chan?” he called out, “I don’t really get this problem here…. What did Sensei say about equations like this?”

The taller boy glanced over, ready to help, but Nagisa didn’t miss how he froze momentarily and swallowed. He started celebrating internally. It seemed that his hypothesis really was right.

“Which—Which one was it?” Rei asked, a strained smile on his face.

“This one, right here!” He leaned over and let his bangs fall back down.

His boyfriend moved closer to him and examined the question he was pointing at.

“By the way, Rei-chan,” he said casually, “I was wondering about something, and I wanted to ask you but….” Nagisa turned to face him and grinned. “You’re weak against this, aren’t you?”

Slowly, deliberately, he slid his hand through his front bangs and held them back. Rei’s eyes immediately went to his exposed hairline, and he gulped.

“What are you… talking about?” Rei asked, voice shaking mildly.

His smile grew even wider. “It’s because I always tie it back when I give you a blowjob, isn’t it?” he asked excitedly.

“I don’t—I don’t know what you’re saying, Nagisa-kun! Don’t be preposterous!” Rei backed away from his boyfriend and started readjusting his glasses.

“Oh my god, I was right!” he squealed as quietly as he could, since Rei had scolded him several times before for yelling in his face. “I’ve been wondering for so long! I can’t believe it! You’re really turned on by this, aren’t you?”

“Nagisa-kun!” he exclaimed, frowning firmly. “It’s not like I want to become aroused every time you—Nagisa-kun, stop grinning like that!”

Rei let out an undignified yell when he was pushed flat on his back by his enthusiastic boyfriend.

“It’s okay, Rei-chan,” Nagisa said while perched on his chest and beaming. He wiggled his hips playfully on top of Rei’s crotch. “I like knowing that you get turned on by me,” he said in a low, seductive voice. He closed his eyes half-way and wetted his lips. "Now, should we do something about this here?" he asked impishly, referring to the hard bulge he was rutting against.

The taller boy groaned in mixed frustration and arousal, unable to stay too angry at Nagisa for the teasing, especially with him purposefully seducing him. Nagisa’s grin widened when Rei’s hands cupped his ass and his hips bucked up. The crease between his Rei’s eyebrows deepened as a look of concentration took over his features.

“My parents won’t be home until late,” he said lowly.

Excitement thrilled through the blond at the statement. “Let’s make the most of our afternoon then, Rei-chan.” He began to make his way down between his boyfriend’s legs, but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped his descent.

“Wait,” Rei said, pushing his glasses up with his other hand. “I don’t… want it to be just you pleasuring me today, Nagisa-kun. I want to try something new.”

Nagisa tilted his head curiously at him but nodded. “Okay.”

Gently, Rei sat them both up and stood. “Let’s take this to the bed,” he said softly, his smile a little uncertain and nervous.

The golden-haired boy was quick to take a seat on the edge of Rei’s neat bed, and he looked up expectantly.

“I’ve been researching the topic, so everything should be okay,” Rei said as he started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. “But if you don’t like it, we can stop any time you want.” He leaned down and kissed Nagisa on the lips tenderly.

Nagisa rested his fingertips on Rei’s jaws as they sucked on each other’s tongues. They parted with wet mouths and faint smiles. “Okay,” he replied. He started to take off his clothes too, heat burning between his legs at the promise of sex. He plucked the hair tie from his pants pocket and rolled it onto his wrist just in case.

Within seconds, both of them were down to their boxers. Rei slowly pushed on Nagisa’s shoulders to get him to lie down. The two of them moved to the middle of the bed and started making out lightly. They petted each other through their underwear and let their breaths become hotter and needier.

“There’s, um,” Rei mumbled between kisses, “a new position I’d like to try out—mmn—with you, if that’s alright….”

Nagisa shook his hair out of his face and nodded. His eyes fluttered shut for a brief second when Rei pushed his fingers between his legs and played with his balls. “Sounds good,” he replied breathily.

“It’ll take a bit of maneuvering,” the taller boy said, moving his hand away from Nagisa’s crotch and bracing it beside his head. “I think it’ll be easier with you on top. We’ll just have to turn you around so we’re facing the opposite directions, and we’ll both be able to—” he licked his lips “—orally pleasure each other.”

It took the shorter boy a second to comprehend what Rei meant, but his eyes lit up once he did. “You mean you wanna try the sixty-nine position?”

Rei swallowed and nodded after a short silence.

“I’ve always wanted to try that,” Nagisa whispered eagerly. He couldn’t help the grin on his face as he reached up and kissed Rei generously. “Let’s do it.”

His boyfriend let him sit up, shimmy out of his underwear, and tie his bangs back. Rei switched positions with Nagisa so that he was the one lying down. He thought he heard Rei mumble something like, “I hope our height difference won’t be too problematic,” as he pulled his boyfriend’s modest and seriously colored boxers off, but he was too excited to care. Quickly, he turned around so that his cock hung over Rei’s face, and he was met with the sight of his Rei’s stiff dick. He nuzzled it fondly with his cheek.

The taller boy was still mumbling things under his breath while he carefully tucked a pillow beneath his own hips and head for comfort. His hands were slightly sweaty when he looped them around Nagisa’s legs and rested them on the back of his thighs.

Rei breathed in deeply. “Ready?” he asked.

“Mmn. Yeah.” Nagisa was already licking his lips and putting his hands around his boyfriend’s dick. He was about to suck it into his mouth, but a heavenly warmth wrapped around his tip, and he momentarily lost himself in the sensation.

Still moaning, he pressed his nose against the base of Rei’s cock and slowly licked and mouthed at the skin there, wanting to relish in the wet heat for a while longer. The rough pad of Rei’s thumb teased along the top of his hardness while his soft tongue undulated around his wide tip. Nagisa swallowed and panted harshly. His body thrummed with tingling pleasure, and his hips jerked down on accident when Rei hummed around him.

With some effort, he finally moved back over Rei’s waiting erection and returned the favor. He sucked and played with the heavy length in his mouth, constantly moaning and sighing at the dizzying feeling of being able to pleasure and get pleasured at the same time. Every lick and suckle he made was echoed below him with an answering tug and swipe from Rei. Their groans and whimpers turned each other on in a perpetual positive feedback loop until the room was filled with nothing but the indecent sounds of their blowjobs and moans.

While trying to fit as much of Nagisa into his mouth as he could, Rei started to play with his butt cheeks and hole as well. The angle was a bit awkward, but it still made Nagisa feel good to have his ass squeezed and massaged while his dick was sucked. His own hands were too busy keeping himself up, so he couldn’t imitate Rei’s actions, but he did his best to stimulate Rei by deep-throating him.

He smiled internally at the choked cry his boyfriend let out when he sank all the way down on his thick cock and swallowed rhythmically around him. The shorter boy moaned for good measure when Rei’s blunt fingernails dug deeper into his butt.

Nagisa didn’t have to wonder whether or not Rei was getting turned on by giving him a blowjob, because he had all the proof he needed deep in his mouth. He could feel every twitch and throb that went through his Rei’s erection each time he pulled up and slid down on him, and the precum he was rewarded with was delicious.

The slurping and sucking coming from below him was distracting, and it was impossible to think straight with Rei’s perfect mouth wrapped around him. The taller boy was constantly telling Nagisa how good he was at blowjobs, but he thought Rei wasn’t half-bad either. The way he stroked his tongue over his skin was slow and deliberate, as if he had calculated the perfect pressure and speed to lick at in order to turn Nagisa into a quivering mess of hip thrusts and needy cries.

Nagisa’s technique was sloppy and rough, as animalistic as it was self-indulgent. His goal was to make Rei cum as much as he could so he could swallow it all. Rei’s technique was measured and methodological, if not a little sadistic. His end goal was to edge Nagisa as close to orgasm without letting him, and making him squirm and beg for release.

He was doing a great job at it right now too, with the way he used the tip of his tongue to tease the slit of his cock and molded his lips around his flushed head. Rei kept changing the stiffness of his lips to vary the sensations on him. Somehow, he kept Nagisa floating on a very stable plateau of pleasure, never letting it spike above a certain level. Every time he thought his boyfriend would move faster on him, Rei simply backed off and lapped lightly on his underside.  It was frustrating not being able to feel the trickle of white-hot sparks build up in him, and that only made him swell harder.

He groaned throatily at the torture he was facing but didn’t forget about his job either. Rei was really getting off tormenting him, and Nagisa’s mouth felt fuller than usual. The familiar bitterness of the taller boy’s precum hadn’t stopped leaking on his tongue either, which pleased him a lot. He felt up Rei’s strong thighs and moaned when they clenched under his touch.

His cock throbbed, and he whimpered when his mind started wandering. Nagisa closed his eyes and swallowed, bobbing his head shallowly while fantasizing about getting his tight little ass stretched with the same dick he was sucking off. It had been so long since he had been penetrated, and his body burned to get filled up with Rei’s cum. The taller boy had always been so good with pushing against his sweet spot and milking every drop of pleasure out of him.

The thought was too enticing, and he had to pull off Rei in order to speak. “Rei… chan…”

His voice rasped and broke over the two syllables, but it was enough to stop his boyfriend.

“Rim me, please,” he begged, already scooting forward so Rei would have better access to his ass. “Need your tongue in me.” Nagisa rested his hot forehead on the taller boy’s thigh and kissed the sensitive skin there.

A long, shuddery breath fanned over his cock and balls, and then Rei’s legs shifted beneath him. The taller boy propped himself up for a better angle, and Nagisa eagerly pushed his ass out. He braced his weight on his arms and elbows and pressed his forehead into the mattress.

The first touch he felt on him wasn’t on his hole, but on his balls. Rei kissed them softly and took them into his mouth to suck on as his hands spread his cheeks apart. He only played with them a little before dragging his wet tongue over Nagisa’s perineum and up to his puckered hole. Rei used the tip of his tongue to tickle the rim of it and breathed warm air over his skin. There was nothing Nagisa could do aside from appealingly opening his muscles and moaning into the sheets.

Rei kissed one of his cheeks and fondled him patiently. He seemed to have all the time in the world, and if Nagisa didn’t have full view of his dripping cock from how he was bent over, he would’ve thought Rei was completely unaffected as well.

Nagisa groaned and curled his toes when Rei finally swiped the flat of his tongue over him and focused his energy on stretching his hole apart. The stiffened muscle was able to penetrate him with ease and tickle the inner rim of Nagisa’s ass. Rei shoved as much of his tongue in and slicked him up with saliva. Sometimes, he wiggled a finger in and scratched at the wet sides teasingly.

After shallowly stimulating the blond, Rei finally pressed his face as closely as he could to Nagisa’s hole and crammed his tongue in smoothly. The intrusion wriggled hard, slipping in and out every few seconds to set a haphazard rhythm. It was wet and sloppy, and it was driving him insane.

The shorter boy was dripping from the erotic touches, his dick straining at the lack of friction and leaking slow dribbles of wetness down Rei’s chest. The sticky droplets slid between the crease of Rei’s pecs and pooled in the dip where his abs started. He was going to die, probably, if he didn’t fuck himself on Rei’s cock now.

He shifted his weight and lowered his hips, making both of them groan at the loss of contact. Hastily, Nagisa rolled over and looked at Rei with lusty eyes.

“Okay,” he panted out, his erection bobbing stiffly between his legs. “That’s good enough.”

Before his boyfriend could even wipe off the saliva from his chin, Nagisa had pushed him onto his back again and straddled him. “I’m gonna ride you now,” he said simply. Rei’s mouth dropped open wordlessly, and Nagisa reached behind him to take a hold of his dick. The taller boy was hot and hard against his fingertips, and he grinned wickedly as he lined the stiff length up against his hole. He deliberately smeared the precum on Rei’s tip around his entrance. Nagisa sat down just enough to breach his rim with Rei’s tip.

“Wait, Nagisa-kunmmmgh—” Rei’s back arched and they both cried out loudly when Nagisa slammed down all the way without warning.

It burned deliciously, and the sudden pressure which filled him made Nagisa’s eyes roll back. His mouth dropped open as he focused how it felt to be forcibly stretched apart. It was as if their pulses had melted into a single frantic beat, and nothing else mattered anymore. His cock jumped and leaked out more wetness.

“Mmn, you’re big today,” he smiled tightly. Nagisa rocked his hips back and forth slightly to get used to the thickness in him. “And really hard.”

Rei buried his fingers into his dark hair and groaned loudly. The muscles on his stomach and thighs clenched involuntarily at the sudden onslaught of overwhelming pleasure.

“It’s been _so_ long since we did this,” he groaned and bounced shallowly in the taller boy’s lap, sticky noises snapping between them lewdly. It still stung a little, but his body was getting used to the intrusion quickly. He could feel every inch of Rei sliding and rubbing against his tight walls, and he loved it.

“ _Exactly_ why we should have properly prepared you,” the taller boy gritted out, the pleasure in his voice unmistakable.

Nagisa lifted himself up so that only the tip of Rei’s dick was still in him and grinned devilishly at him. “But we’re already fucking along so well, Rei-chan. See how good you’re stretching me out?” He sat down as slowly as he could with clenched muscles to make himself feel as tight as possible.

A strangled bubbling noise came from Rei’s throat, and Nagisa knew he had won. His boyfriend started to reach for his hips, but before he could, Nagisa leaned over his body and pinned his wrists down. “Nuh-uh,” he scolded. “No touching today. Just looking.” He pecked Rei on the lips quickly.

Rei agitatedly clenched and opened his fists, his throat working furiously. The shorter boy could tell how much he wanted to thrust his hips up, but he didn’t try. This pleased him greatly, and he moved back again.

He rolled his hips in tiny circles, feeling the hard length rub in him. “Unnngh, that’s good.” Sweat started to collect on his exposed hairline while he moved shallowly up and down his boyfriend’s hardness. The fullness in his ass made his throat feel tight, and he swallowed around it.

The frustrated look in Rei’s eyes was delicious. The taller boy could easily throw him off and shove him onto the bed at any second to fuck, but he remained flat on the bed, only letting out loud groans and whines as he was used.

“Rei-chan,” he panted out in a high voice, “you like this, don’t you? Watching me ride you?” He tossed his head back and bared his neck to his boyfriend. When he peeked at Rei beneath his eyelashes, he was delighted to find the taller boy’s eyes trained on his form, barely even remembering to breathe.

He bucked his hips forward and let out a sharp cry when he brushed the head of Rei’s cock onto his prostate. A deep pulsing dug its fingers into his core and twisted in his stomach hotly. The feeling of ecstasy went all the way to his toes, which he curled in joy. His cry turned into a slutty moan as he leaned forward and purposefully abused the same spot repeatedly with glee. The throbbing grew stronger with each deliberate jab.  Rei was getting him nice and sticky wet with precum.

Their faces were inches apart as he pleasured himself freely, and he could see the dark desire swirling beneath Rei’s crooked glasses. He straightened them cheekily for his self-immobilized boyfriend. Rei was licking his lips and glancing at his mouth. His flushed chest heaved as he let out a slow groan at the tight squeeze Nagisa gave him with his ass.

Slowly, slowly, Nagisa closed the distance between them and kissed the taller boy sweetly. He moaned louder than necessary into Rei’s mouth and wiggled his hips enticingly. A small whimper came from Rei’s lips when he pulled away and sat back. Nagisa brushed his fingers over his sweaty forehead just to tease Rei, and then let his hands wander over his bare chest to play with his own nipples. He pinched them until they peaked stiffly. Nagisa trailed his fingertips down and lightly rested them on his hips to attract attention to his cock, which was stood proudly and dripped onto Rei’s stomach.

Nagisa laughed breathily and rolled his body forward. “I guess that’s enough teasing for both of us,” he said. He pressed his hands against Rei’s firm abs and balanced his weight over his locked elbows. “Ready?” he asked mischievously. Rei didn’t say anything, but the way his dick throbbed in Nagisa was answer enough. Carefully, he lifted himself again from his boyfriend and hummed contentedly. “Let’s do this then.”

“Nngh!” Rei clenched his fists into his bedsheets when Nagisa started riding him hard and fast, his ass swallowing up his length greedily with each rock.

“Oh, _god_ yes,” the smaller boy moaned, his hips moving nonstop as he fucked himself. Each drag in and out of him felt sinfully good, and the coarse friction was hot. He was just at the right angle to have Rei hit his prostate every time, and he made sure to massage the spot as roughly as he could. Nagisa wanted the taller boy’s stomach to be covered in his pleasure by the time he was done. His erection bounced and spilled precum all over Rei as he moved.

Sticky wet noises squelched indecently between them, and it only grew louder the more they fucked. Rei was having trouble holding his voice back. His arms were corded with exertion as he resisted grabbing onto Nagisa. He was so stiff and swollen in him, and Nagisa knew it was torture to keep him from being able to move, but it was so arousing to watch the taller boy groan and bite his lip in frustration that he couldn’t help it.

“Nagisa… kun,” he moaned desperately, simultaneously too far and close to orgasm. “Nngh….”

“You’re close, aren’t you?” the blond asked with a shaking voice. His entire body was taut with urgency, and he just needed a little more to be pushed off the edge as well. “Me too, Rei-chan…. I wanna cum too, so c’mon—” he let out a debauched groan “—fuck me.”

The taller boy let out a strangled noise and immediately held onto Nagisa’s hips. Rei thrust up fiercely and forced himself impossibly deep into his boyfriend. A long, relieved moan came from him as he pulled back fluidly and continued to cram himself into Nagisa.

Thick dribbles of clearness leaked from Nagisa as his sweet spot was abused violently. He lost his voice while unimaginable pleasure assaulted him nonstop. Nagisa wasn’t sure if he was still trying to meet with Rei’s thrusts, but it hardly mattered with the enthusiasm Rei fucked him with.

“Aahn, aah—Rei… Rei-chan…!” he cried as a deep tingling started spreading from his core.

Loud smacking filled the room when Rei moved even faster in him. “Nagisa-kun, I’m going to cum!”

“Mmn, yeah?” he asked breathlessly. Nagisa choked on his voice when a particularly hard thrust rubbed against his sweet spot. “It’s okay—cum in me, Rei-chan! Fill me up all the way!”

“Ah—mmngh!”

Nagisa felt Rei’s hips stuttered for a few moments as he buried himself as deeply as he could into the shorter boy’s plush ass and hot slickness began to shoot into him. The blond groaned and squeezed around the length as hard as he could while lost in his own euphoria. He circled his hips tightly and kept driving the head of Rei’s dick on his prostate.

He was so close, so close. It would just take a few more thrusts, and he would be gone. Nagisa slammed his hips down over and over, using Rei’s twitching length to rub against his spot. There was just so much cum in him, and it was so hot and wet, and the throbbing inside him was reaching its peak. Pressure deep in his pelvis coiled up and he was gone.

“Unngh!”

Flashes of white light exploded behind his eyelids as he finally, finally reached climax and the wet heat in him burst. Nagisa barely heard himself cry out in blind ecstasy over the loud pounding of his pulse in his ears.

His breath stopped, and his muscles tensed and relaxed without his bidding. Nagisa felt like liquefied electricity was running through his veins. It was so good and mind-blowing. All the teasing and playing around had built up a lot of pressure in him, and to finally let it out was amazing. Everything was hazy as he grunted and cried in time with his spasms.

Warm cum gushed nonstop out of his twitching cock and landed sloppily on Rei’s stomach and chest. The semi-translucent stickiness pooled into globs which slid off the taller boy’s skin with each heave of his stomach. The relief of orgasm was deep and body-wracking, and it felt like it would never end. He could only submit to the spasms which made his whole body shook and twinge.

He trembled at the violent pleasure in him and kept keening loudly while Rei finished up in him. Nagisa was lost to the world.

When his peak finally petered out, Nagisa felt weak and boneless, and he could barely keep himself upright. His entire body felt sensitive, and the mere feeling of Rei’s dick throbbing in post-coital bliss inside his hole was enough to send mini-convulsions all over him.

Weakly, he laughed at the absolute mess he had made on Rei’s stomach. The sight of the warm slickness dripping steadily off the sides of the taller boy’s stomach and onto his sheets was suddenly hilarious to him, and he couldn’t stop giggling. The endorphins in his system were making him feel light-headed in the best of ways. Nagisa accidentally clenched his hole while laughing, which made him moan lowly and shiver involuntarily.

When he managed to calm his hyper-sensitive body down a little and open his eyes, Rei was watching him with a blown-away expression on his face, just like he did every time he managed to get Nagisa off with his sweet spot. The blond tittered again and leaned over. A thin whine came from him when his soft cock brushed against Rei’s cum-covered stomach. He panted for a long while in order to gather himself.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rei whispered and gazed at him with a melted gaze once Nagisa was ready again. He stroked his cheek gently and drew his face closer to the blond.

His lips tingled as he kissed Rei and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Wet trails of Rei’s cum tickled his inner thighs as they trailed down his skin, and the sensation caused him to shift on his knees. The movement forced Rei’s soft dick to slide and pull from him, triggering Nagisa into whimpering loudly and shaking.

“Oh g-god,” he gasped, his fingers gripping onto the sheets as his thighs quivered against his will. “Don’t—haah—don’t move, Rei-chan,” he begged. His breaths became shallow pants. Nagisa’s elbows gave way, and he collapsed on Rei’s chest weakly. The cum between them squelched indecently, but the shorter boy couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he felt so electrified by overstimulation. His bared forehead burned against Rei’s skin. He hoped and begged silently that the taller boy’s cock wouldn’t pull out from his hole, because Nagisa knew the sensation would be way too much to bear.

“Sorry,” his boyfriend breathed out. He knew how overwhelming it got for Nagisa after such a strong release, so he did his best to remain still. When they first started experimenting with prostate orgasms, Rei had accidentally pulled out too early and made Nagisa literally sob from over-stimulation. The only thing he dared to do now was very carefully reach up and scratch at the back of Nagisa’s head lightly. Somewhere along the way, he gently teased the hair tie out of the blond’s locks and let his bangs fall down.

The feel of fingers rubbing against his scalp was pleasant, and the golden-haired boy purred. “S’okay,” he said quietly, just enjoying the softening waves orgasmic bliss. He focused on the feel of Rei’s heartbeat pressing against his chest.

It was only after a few long, sleepy moments of waiting and riding out the residual tingles that Nagisa could speak again. “It’s been forever since we were able to fuck like that,” he murmured.

“Mmn…” Rei replied, still petting him.

“I still can’t believe this all started because you’re turned on by seeing my forehead,” the shorter boy teased.

The hand in his hair stopped, and Nagisa could hear Rei swallow. “I can’t… help it,” he finally said.

Nagisa giggled. “It’s okay, Rei-chan. I like how sexy you get when you’re all hot and bothered because of me.”

“This is a problem,” his boyfriend lamented and pressed a hand on his forehead.

“What, that you get a boner every time I tie my hair back?” he leaned up and asked devilishly.

The statement rendered Rei speechless. Nagisa laughed at his absolutely stunned expression.

“It’s okay,” he said for a third time while patting Rei on the chest comfortingly. “I can definitely help you out whenever that happens.” He grinned and licked his lips hungrily.

He figured the eyebrow waggling was a little too much when Rei groaned and hugged him tightly, just so Nagisa couldn’t see his face anymore.

“This is a problem,” he mumbled again into the blond’s hair.

“What is?” Nagisa asked indulgently.

He could feel Rei’s growing smile on him as he murmured his answer. “How much I love you.”

And Nagisa hugged him back just as fiercely with the same confession slipping from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this [headcanon post](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/76218991714/every-time-nagisa-gives-rei-a-blowjob-he-ties-his) back more than a year ago, so I figured it was about time that I put it to good use. [lilacpinkballad](http://lilacpinkballad.tumblr.com/) also suggested a headcanon featuring Actual Cumslut Hazuki Nagisa, so I ran with it too. Lmao
> 
> Uh, Nagisa’s last orgasm is crazy because I decided to renew my research on prostate orgasms while writing it and, yeaaah, that got kinda out of hand.... (This entire fic got out of hand, let’s be real.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and whatnot! =O


End file.
